the_time_patrol_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation
This is the section that documents each race you can choose in order to create a character here. You may own up to three characters in total in this game. In order to make a second or third character your initial character must be at least level fifty or higher and have completed two Story Quests unique to that character. When you design a character, please do not go overboard with backstory or abilities that do not seem plausible for their race or traits. Choose Your Race As you know there is a plethora of races within the fictional universe but only a select few are able to reside within the space that the Time Patrol and Time Breaker Academies lay within. Listed below are a culmination of the current races available to play as in this game. Each have their own beneficial skills and come from various unique backgrounds so get some friends and make the ultimate team! Racial Breed Each character will be of specific breeds based on their lineage and parenting. No two characters are ever alike and can be even more different based on their abilities. Below are the listed rules for choosing a character and their initial abilities. * Each first created character for a user must be a Full Breed Character. * Each first created character for a user cannot be deleted or changed by an item or effect. * Each first created character for a user is the only character able to event History Quests. Full Breed A Full Breed Character has the benefits of utilizing fifty percent of their parental genes and having that bonus in indeed useful. These characters begin with a unique Passive Ability alongside their usual Active Ability and Passive Ability which makes them incredibly varying. While this character is as vanilla as they come this is the only type of character who can obtain the title of Captain within the two Academies. Half Breed A Half Breed Character has the benefits of coming from two different racial backgrounds giving them a unique choice of abilities. These character may choose one Active Ability and one Passive Ability from each of their parents as their starting skills but lack the initial Passive Trait that Full Breed Characters have. While this character lacks certain skills and has a more difficult growth tree this is the only type of character who can achieve the title of Ace within the two Academies. Earth Category This category of characters is the most common of the bunch normally chosen due to their potential and skills above anything else. They have a huge variety among them due to their engineering and constant stride to become better than what they currently are. While some of these races dislike one another they are indeed a worthy choice. * Android (M/F) - The Android Race is a group of machines designed to be lookalikes with humanity. They have increased strength and intelligence thanks to their robotics. Normally these machines are built by a scientist who wishes to have anything from a servant to a successor without thinking of the consequences. * Cyborg (M/F) - The Cyborg Race are individuals who have had cybernetic augmentations on or in their body equaling anywhere from 1% to 99% of their total body. They are normally created when an individual suffers from a traumatic accident resulting in pieces of their body to be replaced with cybernetics so they may sustain life or otherwise continue living. * Demi-Human (M/F) - The Demi-Human Race are a handful of individuals who have birth parents that are from the Magical Embrace or are Gods. They have immense strength and have inherited some of the abilities of their birth parents while keeping a more humanoid appearance to blend in with society. They are few and far between to locate but some have worked their ways into the Academies. * Dinosaur (M/F) - The Dinosaur Race is a race of reptiles that lived on planet Earth millions of years ago in scope as well as on other planets. They live as Carnivorous, Herbivorous, or Omnivorous creatures who think mainly about food and water with little care of their surroundings or friends. When tamed it is shown they have a far greater intellect then first thought by human scientists. * Dwarf (M/F) - The Dwarven Race are a race of short individuals who can stay focused on an entire goal without fail. They have been shown to be extremely adept at crafting weapons and creating items with little time between each one spanning only a week between each project's beginning and end. A curious race that likes to keep busy but is normally pestered about their height. * Elf (M/F) - The Elven Race is are a group of individuals with long ears and even longer lifespans generally setting into the multitude of hundreds. They are a civilized race filled with politicians and hierarchies designed to maintain peace among their fellow creatures. Hunting and intelligence alike are found among their ranks as well as the curious ability for crafting remedies to most known diseases or illnesses. * Giant (M/F) - The Giant Race is a group of towering individuals who stand no less than twenty or so feet tall. Some are seen as nothing but mindless while others are extremely curious. A powerful yet slow race they can enter a battlefield with a single thundering stomp and leave the enemy forces already drained but make themselves a decently large target in the process. It is also known that this race enjoys solitude. * Gilman (M/F) - The Gilman Race are a race of fish people both aquatic and mammal. They either lack legs and have fins for their lower body enabling quick swimming with a humanoid upper torso or are completely humanoid with gils and have a fish-like design. Extremely adept swimmers who have their own unique fighting style, they are normally unmatched in the oceans or land. * Gnome (M/F) - The Gnomes are a minute race of individuals who live to collect and mine. They are normally not noticed for their small stature and can be mistaken for Dwarves by the wrong impression of their hard working nature. A Gnome can find anything given time and have been sighted finding anything from a lost child to Stonehenge's mystery. * Goblin (M/F) - The Goblin Race is a race of green creatures varying in height and mischievousness. Normally seen as a weakling they have a nasty habit of being able to craft poisonous weapons or excel in thieving. While not all Goblins are bad people many in most timelines have caused mischief to the point of cataclysm while others are simply laughable fodder. * Golem (G) - The Golems are creatures of varying element brought into this world by mages who give the element a life and soul. The race is entirely based on the summoner's will and design leaving each Golem completely unique from one another even if designed at the same time in mass due to many variations in cut, density, and stature. A strong wall of a race with some noble silent warriors. * Mage (M/F) - The Mage Race are a group of magic wielders who have created The Magical Embrace which allows hidden creatures and magic itself to sustain in all timelines while giving non-magical creatures ideas for "inventions" which can match magic. While normally seen as weak foes physically they make up for this in magical strength. * Mutant (M/F) - The Mutant Race are a handful of individuals who have suffered from a mutation be it genetic or otherwise that has granted them abilities others do not have. Some are a completely new species while others simply retain their powers and can copy the abilities of others making them a very adaptable race. * Ninja (M/F) - The Ninja Race are a group of mercenaries designed to use their bodies to the maximum in order to perform stealth operations. They are highly adept at reading "chakra" or one's own spiritual energies and utilizing it for combat on top of being able to heal and have a variety of tools at their disposal. Due to their secluded nature one ninja does not agree with another often but their goals always align in the end. * Orc (M/F) - The Orc Race is a group of large green, brown, or red behemoths towering close to the size of most giants. They have both a brutish but honorable nature that can be seen as both humble yet abrasive. They have a plethora of abilities within their lineage and are formidable warriors but some are very lacking in the intelligence compartment. * Psychic (M/F) - The Psychic Race is a handful of individuals who can utilize their brains to access feats no other human c lass is capable of. They can use their heightened intellect to speak with those who have passed on, move objects, and at extreme cases ignore the logical reality around them. While a powerful race they normally tend to be the defensive group among the students. * Shokan (M/F) - The Shokan Race is a race of Halflings that are both dragon and human that normally have four or more arms on their body. The Shokan Race is a proud one towering over any of the human races in both stature and physical prowess. Some have the ability to breathe fire and others have been seen as situational Halflings with both dragon and tiger or dragon and eagle DNA mixed in with their genetics. * Soul (M/F) - The Souls are those who have no solid or corporeal body. They have many forms and many choose to guide those who have passed into the next life. Some have taken up the job as a form of "Grim Reaper" and others use their newfound abilities to haunt those they show disdain towards. A very large variety of people can be found within this Race but very few are normally friendly at first. * Super Human (M/F) - The Human Race is a race of dumb yet hardworking individuals who tend to argue among themselves more than assisting unlike many other races. Their competitive hearts have allowed them to push their bodies beyond their limits and can match even some of the strongest races on their planet without aide from machinery or technology. Two specific individuals from this race have also become the Headmasters of the schools due to their power. Alien Category This category of characters displays unique and strange races from different worlds within many Solar Systems. This is also where the most durable students are normally found from as well. Many of the races on this list don't get along with one another and are difficult to use in close quarters. * Asari (M/F) - The Asari are a fluid race that define compromise over conflict as their way of life. A highly intellectual species from the Milky Way they were one of the first species to design space travel. Many are feminine in design but have the ability to mate with either sex by developing their body as such overnight. While not very combat intuitive like other alien species they have unique defensive capabilities. * Frost Demon (G) - The Frost Demons are a race of genderless monsters from the Milky Way Galaxy. Each are more prominently known by their horns of different shapes and sizes protruding from their head while others have large deformities seen as natural. This race has the uncanny ability to transform with multiple phases in order to take advantage of the battlefield situation and are deemed very hostile. * Ibie'shan (M/F) - The Ibie'shan Race also known as "Jackals" to some humans are a race of humanoid bird people that inhabit a planet far off in the Andromeda Galaxy. Prefering space and distance to up close and personal confrontations they are normally the support of a group among some of the socially awkward races. They are not very efficient in combat but have both offensive and defensive capabilities with their uniquely designed battle suits. * Jiralhanae (M/F) - The Jiralhanae Species, more commonly known as "Brutes" by some humans are from the Oth Sonin Galaxy. Their leadership skills are virtually unmatched and are seen among many species as Alphas. Very few species have the courage to stand up to these creatures let alone combat them head on. * Majin (M/F) - The Majin Race are a group of magical malleable creatures from the Milky Way Galaxy. They have high regenerative properties and a mischievous nature by default with uncontrollable rage bursts that make them a galactic-level threat unless tamed. Some have the uncanny ability to turn other beings or objects into candy while others are strictly magical in nature focusing on healing or destruction. * Martian (M/F) - The Martian Race is a long thought to be extinct species from Mars within the Milky Way Galaxy. A species of shape-shifters who can take on the form of any being they have made physical contact with they can also use their imaginations to design a unique look for themselves from pieces of what they have gathered from their travels. Normally a very passive race they are very well known for their intellect and telepathy. * Mgalekgolo (G) - The Mgalekgolo are a race of worm-like creatures that have formed a colony in a fairly large species that normally travels in pairs from the Svir Galaxy. The worms communicate in a strange way that allows them to control these normally heavily armored creatures or other species through their brains. Very hostile with very few having enrolled in the Academies as well due to their colony building nature. * Namekian '- Namekians, also known as Nameks, are a humanoid species with plant and slug like characteristics. They are able to create their own Dragon Balls, and exist is Universe 6 and Universe 7. They are from the planet Namek and also now reside on Earth. They are of green complection and have antennas and elf-like ears. * '''Protheans '- Protheans are an ancient species from 50,000 years ago. They came from a single planet, but later controled a galaxy wide empire. They are an anthropoidal race, and can exchange experiences through physical touch. These experiences can result in protheans learning new skills or languages they did not know before. * 'Quarian - '''The Quarians are a nomadic species that lived on the planet Rannoch before it was conquered. They are humanoid aiens known for their intellegence, technology, and weak immune system. They have an ectoskeleton and are of smaller stature to humans. They travel in a single starfleet. * '''Saiyan '- Sayians are an alien species that are much simular to humans. They are a fierce warrior species from the planet Sadala. They have greater strength then humans, can fly, and possess monkey tails. They can also turn into the Great Ape when exposed to a full moon. * 'Sangheili '- The Sangheili, also known as Elites to humans, are known for their skills in Combat. They are the backbone to the Covenant, and are from the planet Sangheilos. These creatures are a humanoid reptilian species with quadruple hinged manables anf conical teeth. * 'Turian '- Turians are known for their militaristic culture. Theywere the third race to join the Citadel Council, and often serve as soldiers for them. They are originally from the planet Palaven, and have a distinct metallic carapace. They have avian features, causing them to look like humanoid birds, but give birth to live young. * 'Xenomorph '- These are highly violent and agressive species. Known as the alien from the movie franchise "Alien", it is from the planet Xenomorph Prime. The Xenomorph communicates in hisses and shrieks and is known to kill any lifeforms, usually by ambush. * 'Yautja '- Also known as the "Predator", the Yautja is known for its advanced weaponry and technology. The species comes form Yautja Prime, and have dreadlocks and mandibles as characteristics. They hunt other species as a sport and are also referred to as Xenopredators. Mythological Category This category of characters are from time immemorial where magic was prevalent while science was lacking in major locations. These creatures and beings are from worlds we can only imagine and dream of but are sustained due to '''The Magic Embrace allowing them to exist outside of their barrier. These races normally get along unlike the other two categories always living in close quarters with one another and supporting each other but are a mixed bag when it comes to abilities having both supporting and attacking capabilities. * Angel * Beowulf * Demon * Dragon * Kitsune * Nekomata * Salamander * Succubus * Sylph * Zeroth Children Races When you are creating a second or third character, you may purchase a Wedding Ring from The Shop to make a Child Character. Two players must be involved, and both participants must be opposite genders - thus, genderless races and same sex couples cannot be used. Both players must agree to the creation of a Child Character, and must agree on whether one player controls it, both, or any other variation thereof. When you are creating a Hybrid Child Character, you may purchase a Wedding Ring from The Shop to make a Hybrid Child Character. Two players must be involved, and both participants must be opposite genders and Races - thus, genderless races and same sex couples cannot be used. Both players must agree to the creation of a Child Character, and must agree on whether one player controls it, both, or any other variation thereof. If you control a Genderless Character you may purchase a Wedding Ring from The Shop and create a character of the same race through asexual means so long as you meet the requirements to make a second or third character. You may also adopt a character of another race after purchasing an "Adoption Form" from The Shop and create a character from another race as either a Full Breed or Hybrid (the second race of which will be randomized as will the skills and stats). If you control a character who has a same sex partner and meet the requirements for making a second or third character you may purchase an "Adoption Form" from The Shop and adopt a character from another race as either a Full Breed or Hybrid (the second race of which will be randomized as will the skills and stats).